


Corrupted

by IceColdPrince



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drug Use, F/M, M/M, Punk!Zayn, punk!harry, punk!liam, slight abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1715555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceColdPrince/pseuds/IceColdPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has the perfect life, the perfect family, and the perfect grades. When Harry, a tattooed punk boy, comes to town, Lou falls hard. Harry warns and warns him he's not good, but Louis doesn't listen... They fall in love, secretly meting and hiding together. Soon Louis' family finds out and demand that he stops seeing Harry, but that doesn't stop him from meeting with the 'corrupted' loving teen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! As you probably can tell, I'm the author of Magical Love. Don't worry. that doesn't have to do ANYTHING with this story, but if you love reading or your horny as FUCK be my guest and read it. So please enjoy the new book.

Louis yawned and rolled over to turn off the screeching alarm. As he felt the hangover roll in, his head started to pound intensely. That's the last time he goes to a party, or even drink for that matter.

"Ughhh" Louis groaned feeling his stomach churn a bit. A knock at the door, made him quickly throw a 'clean' shirt on and rub the glossiness from his eyes. He opens the door revealing his sister standing in front of him with large smile.

"Fizz, what are you doing up?" Louis asked kneeling down to her height. She just shrugged and walked past the older boy and plopped on the messy blue sheets. She grabbed one of her brother's pillow and stuffed it in her arms, almost like she was hugging it.  Louis stood up, and grabbed his alarm clock.

"Five in the morning?!" Louis yells "I set my alarm clock wrong again! Lou looks at his sister to see her out cold on the double bed. He let's out a chuckle. He climbs back into bed and grabs hold of his baby sister. The both of them slowly drift to sleep, lightly snoring almost like they were mocking each other.

-A Few Hours Later-

Louis and Pheobe were snuggled up together, breathing lightly. Louis' eyes flutter open. His blue crystal like eyes land on his sleeping sister. He looks over to the clock that read eight o' one. He slowly moved his sister trying not to wake her. He sat up and sighed lightly. He stood up and walked to his dresser, he took a black tee-shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Next stop the shower" Louis said to himself, looking over at Pheobe. Smiling lightly he walked out of the room and closed the door.

-30 Minuets Later-

Louis walked out of the bathroom, releasing the steam from the room. He passed through the living room and into the kitchen, ignoring his snotty step-father. The only reason Johanna married the man was because of the money he gave. Louis and his mother were in a run down apartment since he was five, and now he's seven-teen. Louis' mother gave her son a warming smile as he grabbed his leather messenger's bag. He walked out the large white doors, and passed the marble collems. Being the son of the Mayor had it's perks, but of course there were more cons than pros. The seventeen year old searched in his bag for his keys for the car, which he was quickly approaching. He owned a fiery red Lamborghini. The doors flipped upwards and were automatic. With a touch of a button Louis could start the car, open it's two doors, switch on the radio, and change the station. Yeah... This was most defiantly a pro of his somewhat shitty situation. Lou, opened the door of his car and piled his bags into the passenger seat. He got in himself and reached upwards and pulled down the red hunk of metal. The teenager pushed the 'ignition' button and sped off down the street. After twenty minuets of driving Louis pulled into the school parking lot. He looked for the 'Reserved Parking' and pulled into it.

"Look who's hung the fuck over!" A teen with a deep Irish accent says as he walks to Louis' window. 

"Yeah, shut the hell up Niall" Louis said as he exited his car. The Irishman playfully punched his rich friend and dragged him into the school building.

"Dose your parents still think were not Friends anymore?" Niall asks. Louis chuckled a bit at his friend's comment.

"Haha, yeah they do... I can't beli-" Louis stopped straight in his tracks as he directs his attention to the two tattoos and priced boys. The curly haired boy, had a red tint in his hair.

"Holly shit..." Louis said, closing his once gaping mouth.

"Louis has a crush! Louis has a crush!" Niall screamed in front of a drooling Lou.

"Shush!" Louis said as he placed his hand over the blondie's mouth.  He let Niall, directing his attention the the two boys again.

"My parents would never let me be with him... and plus he already has a boyfriend." Louis said as he looked at the two joined hands. Louis smile disappeared. He quickly walked to his locker, leaving Niall in the dust.

"Asshole!" Niall chuckled walking in the opposite direction. Louis gathered his thins and ran to the next class, still feeling something in the pit of his stomach. He didn't have a crush did he? No no no... Of course not... Not with someone like him... A 'nasty and worthless law breaker'...He wasn't supposed to like people like them. According to his father, he needed to hate them, but Louis didn't really feel like he needed to hate this particular curly haired teen. In fact he wanted to love him. The sudden idea of loving a bad boy, and maybe even changing him made Louis' heart thump faster than it has ever before. 

"Mr. Tomlinson?" Louis' teacher asked. "Are you alright?" Lou nodded wiping his tears away. Did just the thought made him go into tears? Maybe he really did have a crush... A crush that his parents would never allow, but Louis wanted to make it happen....

*Hey guys! There is the first chapter of corrupted! I'm sorry it took SOOOOOO long, but I just been busy and down in the dumps, but here it is. I hope it's not total shit..*


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically the story will be in Louis POV from now on. hope that's Ok

 

It's only been two weeks since those boys walked in and the curly haired boy hates me. Why? I have no damn idea... He's so cold... I don't really understand. He hates a lot of people for no apperent reason. He's just a bully, yet I still have a horrid crush on him. He just seems so sweet on the inside and I just can't seem to stay aw-

"If you feel that way maybe we should just break up you insecure fucking piece of shit!" The curly haired boy screamed.

"Fine, Harry! I hate you!" Harry's ex-boyfriend said as he walked away leaving Harry fuming. I watched as the crowed dissipated in which revealed the crush of my life crying. I slowly approached the taller boy and placed a hand on his back. Harry gave me a dirty look and walked away, roughly brushed shoulder making my bag drop to the ground. See what I mean? Even when he's sad he's cold... At least let me help... I grabbed my books and papers that were scattered a across the floor and stuffed them into by bag before walking off, following Harry's trail. As I reached he boys bathroom I could hear distant cries that resembled pain and sorrow. I slowly opened the blue swivel door looking around for a quick moment before seeing a trail of blood leading to one of the stalls. I followed it really not wanting to... Since when did my life become a horror movie? The blood soon turned into a puddle and the crying suddenly stopped. I waited at the stall door for a moment.

"Harry? I-I-is that you?" I asked timidly "Hello?" I opened the door revealing a boy with a mop of curly hair ontop of his head. There was a red bush of curls encrypted with the chestnut brown. I knew it was Harry. I reached over to his head and wiped his curls from his head and checked his pulse. It was light, but it was there. I heard a small clattering noise making me turn seeing his bloody marks and other scars. My eyes widened as I seem a metal razor and an orange bottle of medication labeled; Oxycoton (A/N: I didn't know the actual spelling and my phone didn't have a corretion.) my heart dropped as I raced to find my phone

"Harry don't die on me now" I thought to myself wile also trying to keep myself calm. The ringing finally stopped and and I stated my emergency.

"Hello?! My friend is in serious a condition! I think he tried to kill himself." I yelled through the phone.

"Alright dear, we have sent a dispatch to your area. Please stay on the line, I need you to do a few things..." the women asked. I agreed to to follow her instructions.

"Thank you sweetheart, now I need to ask you to check his pulse just plac-"

"Yes he dose it's weak, but it's there" I interrupt becoming more distressed

"Good good, if he has any cuts have they stopped bleeding?" She asks

"No... I don't think so" I grab Harry's arm and look at the large and deep cuts. I could feel tears fall down my cheeks, but truly I didn't care. I could hear the sirens rapidly pull up. I look out the window and and see kids of all ages walk outside... that's when it hit me, no one knows Harry tried to commit suicide, but me. I race down stairs, regretily leaving Harry in the stall by himself. I hurts through door after door, and almost tripping through down the stairs. I reached the courtyard and and screamed the paramedics

"Follow me!" I screamed, making half the school look at me. The two men grabbed a gurney and nodded there heads. I took he same path as last time, racing through the halls wanting... no scratch that, needing to get to Harry now! as we reached he boy's restroom, I ignored the small pool of blood and sat on my knees to hold Harry as the medics hook up tubes and other medical instruments to the taller boys arms.

"Harry, sweetheart... I know you don't like me, but please don't die... for me?" I choke through my sobs which were now being drowned out by clanking and loud pumping noises. "I love you harry..." his eyes slowly flutter open, showing weakness and tiredness.

"I-I-I love... y-you t-t-too" Harry stammers before closing his yet again.

"Fuck! we're loosing him! We need to get him to the hospital!" one of the medics scream. My heart drops as they lift him up onto the cot like roller. I grabbed Harry's hand and continued to run with them. When we reached the the bottom floor we continued into the ambulance. It seemed like the entire school was crowded around the vehicle untill the doors closed and the engine started. We quickly drove down the street racing past the rest of the school grounds. The siren was just about making me deaf, and the swerving turns around he corners made me go off balance, but I still held onto Harry's hand like my life depended on it.

"Come on Harry, hand in there babe..." I said gripping the boys hand tighter. Harry's chest slowly moved up and down giving me slight hope. The heart monitor had a steady beat, which kept me calm for the rest of the ride. I clung to Harry's hand like my life depended on it. I've never loved someone exactly like this... The next thin I knew the back doors were swinging open and I was being guided to the waking room being pushed away from the love of my life... All I seen from Harry was his beautiful emerald eyes looking at me pleading for help... I couldn't help, but feel sorrow... at this moment I knew I was already too deep in... I knew I was in love with this corrupted teen...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so here is the second chapter! I hope you guys enjoy! I wrote this on my phone so I hope it doesn't suck to much... Live Laugh Love X. X


	3. Chapter 3

I sat in my seat and listened to the clock slowly clicking each second...; Tick, tick, tick, tick... My mind wondered from place to place... Dose Harry love me? Dose he even know who I am? Why did he say he loved me when I know for a fact he hates me... or dose he? The boy told me he loved me in the restroom at school so I mean, but all at the same time he lost allot of blood, could he thought I was his Ex? Who was his Ex anyways? His hair was raven black and his piercings were everywhere.... Probably in places I would never want to see. What even caused his breakdown or even there breakup? Did Harry break up with him and he felt bad afterword? Did the other kid want to break up with Harry and that made Harry loose it? Ugh... I'm thinking to hard about this! Why did Harry look at me the way he did? Dose he really fucking love me? God... what the hell is wrong with me?! I was rudely torn from my thoughts by a man in a white coat. I'm guessing it''s Harry's doctor. The man wasn't too old, his brown hair was up into a slightly tall quiff. His eyes had a strong brown to them. I could just read the sweetness from his smile and eyes. The short stubble on his chin gave him more of a manly feel that his facial features gave off

"Hello, my name is Liam Payne. I seen you come in with my patient, would you like to see him?" He asked quietly, acknowledging the sleeping raven haired boy next to me. I nodded egarly not really knowing why. I mean seriously I barely know him, but somehow... I love him... God I love him? What the hell is wrong with me? 

 

"Hello?" Dr.Payne asked, waving his hand in front of my blank face. I blinked a bit trying to clear the blurriness from my dried eyes. 

 

"Sorry sir, I would love to see him..." I say, still stairng blankly at the ground. I followed Liam down the cold hall. I could hear the clicks nurses and doctors heels and boots against the white tiling. The sounds of a compressing machine and hear beat monitor got louder and louder as we approached room 289. Dr.Payne opened the door for me allowing me to venture in. The room wreaked of plastic gloves and... death... You know death smells quite funny actually almost like vanilla and lavender. As I turned the corner I seen an extremely pale Harry shift on the hospital bed, he switched off the telly knowing I was company. 

 

"Hi" I smiled warmly.

 

"Hey..." Harry snarled looking down at the IV in his arm. We sat in silence for a good five minuets until I finally got the courage to speak.

 

"Why do you hate me?" I asked

 

"Why did you save me?" Harry retoreded looking at me with a slightly enraged face.

 

"Well... I don't know... I followed you in-"

 

"Wait you followed me?!" Harry screamed "I didn't want to be saved you asshole! I walked into that stall to die! Do you understand?! D-I-E" At this point I could feel tears forming in my eyes, and my face turning red quickly. Harry sat up more, his arms tugging at the needles and tubes in his wrist. He stood up and walked towards me. His hospital gown tugging along. I stood up, not knowing what he was capable of. Harry raised his arm, making the IV slip out from his skin, Harry grew weak and started to fall. I quickly grabbed hold of him, and let out a sigh. Harry looked at me for a moment, our noses almost touching. We got closer to each other... the world around us went silent and time almost stopped as our lips connected...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! Sorry it took so long to write this, but somethings came up and ya know lol. Live Laugh Love <3


End file.
